The Best Of Both Sides!
by TWILIFE2011
Summary: *Winner of hosts choice in the Fornicatin' Fathers day contest*... Married to the love of his life for 7 years, Edward soon shows Bella he is more than just a father he is also THE DADDY! AH, rated M for language and HOT lemon. This is a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

***ENTRY INTO THE FORNICATIN' FATHER'S DAY CONTEST***

**Title: The best of both sides.**

**Author: TWILIFE2011.**

**Genre: AH.**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella.**

**Rating: M.**

**Word count: 3,367.**

**Summary: **Married to the love of his life for 7 years, Edward soon shows Bella he is more than just a father he is also THE DADDY!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer I just like to play around with the character.**

**WARNING: Adult themes and bad language throughout.**

**Big shout out to AELGP and Mydaughterbella for making this o/s look presentable flurve you and the rest of the TPG club XRTA HARD!**

**This is my first ever contest entry, so I'm pretty nervous about it... so I hope you all enjoy it.**

"Good morning beautiful," I said to my wife as I spooned her in bed.

"Mmm... good morning," My wife, Bella, replied as she turned and nuzzled into my neck.

Bella and I have been married for seven years now and I still feel like the luckiest bastard on the planet. Every morning I wake up to her perfect smile, flushed cheeks and her big beautiful brown eyes –looking at me dripping with love.

_Oh, fuck, those eyes –all she has to do is look at me and I get a wood!_

I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to place a gentle and lingering kiss on those soft luscious lips of hers. As our lips tenderly coincided, a quiet moan escaped from her mouth, which fucking turned me on big time.

_How the fuck does she do that? This woman will be the death of me!_

I ran my finger tips down the side of her naked body. Her body reacted with a shudder to my tender touch and I was beyond pleased –I wore a shit eating grin.

It was fucking amazing. After ten long years together, my touch still had this effect on her.

I trailed my fingers up and down her thigh before gently opening her legs. I started to palm her sex and as always my Bella was soaking. She was bucking into my hand obviously enjoying the contact. I was just about plunge two fingers inside her when I heard...

"_Daddy, daddy, daddy!" _

Bella chuckled, gave me a peck on the nose, got out of bed, and headed for the en suite. I just stared at her fine ass like a creeper as it moved side to side.

_Cullen you're a god damn sex- crazed bastard!_

The sound of running feet and the bedroom door slamming brought me out of the "checkin' Bella's ass" trance I was in. I turned my eyes towards the door and I swear they lit up along with the rest of my being. My eyes landed on my gorgeous twin daughters.

I sat up resting my back against the headboard and opened my arms. My girls launched their tiny frames onto the bed and into my embrace.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy," Alice beamed as she snuggled into my side.

"Yeah, Daddy, Happy Father's Day!" Rose squealed and snuggled into my other side.

"Thank you my princesses," I said holding back the tears. I was so lucky to be blessed with these two perfect little creatures.

My babies were five now and growing up so fast. They're identical twins –both stunningly beautiful. They both have chocolate brown hair that held a mass of bouncing ringlets and they had the rosiest red cheeks –just like their mother. They definitely inherited my eyes, vibrant green and pouty –one look with those eyes and I was putty in their hands –they knew it.

Bella came out of the bathroom and stopped in the doorway –looking at us with such raw emotion. A tear fall from her eye and rolled down over her cheek. Of course, Bella being Bella… wiped it away quickly before the girls could see her.

"So girls... do you think there's enough room for mommy in this group hug?" I asked them.

"Well, daddy," Rose began. "Its Father's Day today right?" she quizzed as she moved to sit in front of me.

"Right." I nodded.

"So… if it's Father's Day then Daddy should get all the snuggles." She gave me a big toothy grin then turned to Bella and did the same.

I looked at Bella and we both began to giggle. Rose was the one to ask all the questions and be cheeky. Alice just went with the flow.

"Ok then... if Mommy isn't getting any snuggles then I'll go start breakfast. Shall I?" Bella said.

"Mommy, I want eggs. Pwease can I have eggs?" Alice chirped.

"No, Alice, I want the eggs. You always have them!" Rose argued.

"I don't... do I Daddy?" Alice looked at me for confirmation but before I could speak Bella told them they could both have eggs and reminded them about a surprise they had for me. They both gave me a kiss on the cheek and left with Bella.

While the three beautiful women in my life were off doing whatever… my mind started to wander again. I curled up in bed and closed my eyes.

_How the fuck did me, Edward Cullen, get so damn lucky? I have the most gorgeous wife in Bella. The most beautiful kids a man could ask for with Rose and Alice. My heart swells at just the sight of them every day. I've been a complete bastard in the past and I vow right here and now that I'll cherish my girls with every ounce of my soul 'till the day I die._

The twins came in a little while later vibrating with excitement, literally. They were jumping on the bed chanting, "We love Daddy! We love Daddy!" These kids of mine are just too damn cute.

I sat up once again and they took turns giving me the cards they'd made me and presents. Alice gave me a small box which contained some of my favourite diesel aftershave. Rose gave me a bigger box that had a mug inside with the words "World's Greatest Dad" on it. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that Daddy, we all know how much you like your coffee," she said with the entire attitude she could muster. She gets it from her mother I swear it.

I heard Bella snickering from outside the door but she never came in. I had more snuggles with my babies then they left and I got up. I shit, showered and shaved and made my way downstairs.

As I entered the kitchen Bella was humming plating up breakfast. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey," I whispered in her ear.

"Hi there, you want coffee?" she turned and winked at me.

I nodded and took a seat at the table. We all ate breakfast and the girls went off to play.

"I'm gunna head over to Charlie's. Its father's day and he won't cook for himself." Bella announced as she got up to clear the dishes.

"Ok, me and the girls will just chill," I said as I got up, walked to her and pulled my wife in for a smooch. I say smooch but what I really did was dry hump her up against the refrigerator. I wish I could take my wife right here, right now but her answer was "You'll have to wait till later Mr Cullen" and she left for the chief's house… leaving me with a big old hard on.

The twins and I did various activities while Bella was gone. We had a tea party, watched "Toy story 3"... and no I didn't have a tear in my eye at the end when Andy goes off to college_._

_You're a shit liar Cullen_.

The last thing we did was hi-fucking-larious. Alice decided it'd be a good idea to put some make-up on Daddy to make him beautiful like Mommy. Of course Rose didn't back down from the challenge either.

I couldn't stop laughing as they applied the stuff to my face. I sat there and let them do it. They looked so happy. When they'd finished they held a small mirror up for me to take a look. I looked like a clown. I thought it was going to be all over but Alice is pretty handy with that shit. They were giggling at me so I decided I would tickle them both but things weren't in my favour as they tag teamed me.

All our heads turned when we heard the door open. It was Bella. She cracked up as soon as she saw my face –with which she was rewarded with a tackle to the ground. She laughed hard as I tickled her and she was begging me to stop –claiming that she was going to piss herself, but I think that was just her escape plan.

We had dinner and I offered to do the dishes while Bella bathed the twins then put them to bed. I took this opportunity to get the wet wipes and scrub that shit off my face. I did the dishes like a good boy but I was feeling wiped out. The twins ran me ragged.

I lay out on the sofa watching some bullshit on TV. I was drifting in and out of sleep when I heard Bella saying my name. I blinked a few times to get my vision focused, and damn, I was greeted with a sight that made my eyes pop out of my fucking sockets.

_My god! She looks like a goddess._

She stood in front of me wearing a tight corset that was pushing her divine tits up and causing them to spill over. My eyes carried on scanning their way down her tiny torso...

Holy fuck my life...

She has crotch less panties on and stockings that were held up by suspenders.

Fucking suspenders!

My dick sprung to attention. Her legs looked amazing and then I saw the shoes...

"Bella, how the hell are you standing upright in those shoes?" I asked knowing full well she's a damn klutz.

"I honestly have no idea, Edward," she giggled.

I sat up never taking my eyes from her. I saw something change in her eyes. She went from shy, clumsy Bella to fuckhawt mamma oozing with sex. She climbed on me straddling my waist and crashed her lips against mine. I opened my mouth to give her tongue access. She reached up to tangle her fingers through my tousled hair.

_Fuck I love it when she does that._

I let my hands wonder to her fine ass and gave it a little tap. She squeaked into my mouth. Her hot breath was making my cock twinge. She pulled away to catch a breath and I took advantage of the moment. My lips started to assault her neck and chest. I inhaled deeply. Her strawberry scent was intoxicating.

Bella pulled my shirt over my head and started on the buttons of my jeans. She slipped off my lap and began to wiggle my jeans off. I raised my ass up so she could slide them and my boxers off. She then started to palm my ball sack. I slid down further on the sofa to give her better access.

Her head lowered down so she could flick her tongue over my thick tip before taking all of me in her mouth –setting a steady pace... _yeah my Bella knows how to work my cock. _

I grabbed her hair and pushed her head further down onto my dick. She gagged and fuck… that turned me on. As soon as she felt me tense… ready for an orgasm, she stopped.

"Nuh-uh… not yet, mister," she said waving her finger at me from side to side.

As she went to stand up, she lost her balance and fell on her ass.

"Fuck Bella!" I got up to help her.

"Fucking shoes! Why do you hate my ass? Just one fucking night! ONE NIGHT!" She screamed as she took the shoes off and launched them across the room. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, you shouldn't have laughed Cullen," she claimed in a sexy sort of fucked up way.

_I think I'm a bit scared now._

"Lay on the floor now!" she ordered.

I eyed her, but she looked like she wasn't in the mood to be fucked with so I lay on the floor like she asked. She put one foot on either side of my head so she was standing over me.

_Fuck! I could see right up her cooch!_

"See something you like, Edward?" she asked.

"Mmm-Hmm" was all I could get out.

Fuck, I was loving that domineering side of Bella –which I can honestly say I'd NEVER seen before.

"I want you to eat my pussy," she said before lowering herself down and sitting right on my face.

Fuck I love my life.

I started gliding my tongue up my wife's full dripping wet lips until I found her clit –swirling my tongue around. As my tongue flicked at her faster she started to grind frantically and rubbed that sweet pussy all over my face. She was making all kinds of noises above me.

I plunged two fingers inside her core forcing her to scream out. I only pumped them three times before she came hard. My tongue lapped up all her delicious juices. No way was I wasting any of that! She collapsed at my side –spent and heavily breathing.

"Shit, Edward, that-was-good-really-fucking-good" she managed to get out panting.

I went to sit up but I felt her arm stop me. I fell back down and she gripped my cock hard. Her touch alone made it wake up. I was rock hard again as she started to wank me off. I reached over and pulled her on top of me.

_If I don't get that pussy soon I'm gunna go insane. _

I held onto her hips as she slowly eased onto my dick –feeling her walls enclose around it. She was so warm. Her heat seared around my cock. She took my hands and placed them on her voluptuous full-figured tits as she bounced up and down on my cock. I tweaked her nips pretty hard. She groaned so I presumed she liked that shit so I did it again. She slammed down hard on my cock throwing her head back in a fit of lust.

I gripped her ass and flipped us over. I was now on my knees holding her legs high by her ankles and forcefully pushed back inside her. Once my dick was buried deep inside her tight little pussy again I closed her legs. Her pussy was like a vice on my cock trying to milk me for everything I had. With each thrust inside her I kissed her legs.

"Oh… yes, Edward, fuck me harder!"

"You-like-it-hard-do-you?" I said while I truly pummelled her.

"Yes... Oh god... yes!"

I stopped much to her dismay.

"Bend your sexy ass over the couch, now!" Yeah I can give orders to.

We got up and made our way to the couch. She climbed on and wiggled her ass at me.

"Like this baby?" she said looking over her shoulder at me. I nodded and pushed her legs wider a part. I tapped her ass with my cock a few times; I thought about just slipping it in her _back passage _but hell she would chop my balls off and wear them as earrings so I just entered the warmth of her juicy cunt.

My Bella was being extremely vocal tonight so I pulled her hair and told her to be quiet. The roughness of the pull had a totally different effect. She screamed out and told me to do it again.

I fucked her as hard as I could. I was getting close. I slipped my hand around the front of her and began to rub her clit hard and fast. She was writhing in front of me so I picked my speed up.

"FFUUCCKKKKKKKKK!" I shouted as I exploded inside her.

Bella come at the same time. I didn't want to pull out of her but fuck… if I didn't sit down I was gunna drop like a sack of shit. I collapsed on the sofa looking at Bella. She was still on her knees hanging over the back of the couch sweating. I couldn't help but have a huge smile on my face knowing it was me who just fucked her into next week.

"Bella, honey?" no answer... "Bella, are you okay?"

"Erm... yeah... I-I think so." I pulled her down onto my lap and she gave me a small smile.

"You wanna take a shower?" I asked and she just nodded her head.

I decided I would carry her upstairs. I didn't think she'd be able to make it herself. When we got to our bedroom, I sat her on the bed and she just flopped back. I chuckled, went into the bathroom, and turned the shower on.

"Edward!" I heard her call from the bedroom.

"YEAH!" I shouted.

"Can you help me undress, please? I don't think I can move?"

I went back and helped her slip out of that hot corset of hers and of course I had a boner again. Once she was naked, she stood up a bit unsteady, and we made our way to the shower.

I stepped in first and offered her my hand to get in. As the water was cascading down our naked bodies, I reached for the shower gel, lathered some in my hands, and began to wash my wife's body then she did the same to me. My hand wormed its way down to her pussy and I rubbed it gently as she stroked my cock with her soapy hand. I moved in and kissed my wife deeply –our tongues in a fight for control.

I suddenly found myself pushed up against the tiled wall then Bella was on her knees sucking the life out of my cock. I wanted to speak but nothing came out other than muffled groans of pleasure. It wasn't long till I reached my climax and my throbbing cock shot hot cum down her throat. She looked up at me through hooded eyes as she gulped hard. Damn she looked sexy with my cock in her mouth; and the way she looked at me when she swallowed my load… fuck! I wanted to fuck her again… hard, but I let it go.

Instead, I pulled her up. We shared another long, lingering kiss then finished showering. I threw on my grey sweats and a vest. Bella was wearing a little silk number. Spent, we climbed into bed and I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Bella... I know I haven't always been the best husband... you know, with all that Tanya shit years ago but..." She cut me off.

"Shh… Edward, you're the best husband I could've ever wished for and you're the best father to Rose and Alice. You _need_ to let that Tanya shit go... I have." She made little pattern's on my chest with her finger.

Before Bella, I was with a fucking basket case, Tanya Denali. She was off her fucking rocker. She found out Bella and I was together and tried to tell Bella that I was still sleeping with her. Bella never believed her but then that psycho bitch turned up at our wedding claiming that I was still with her and she was pregnant with my child. Bella lost it and knocked the bitch on her ass –that's a story for a different day. I still to this day feel guilty for the way that witch tried to break us up, but our love overcame all her bullshit and Bella never once doubted me. She stuck with me through thick and thin and gave me two exquisite children. I live my life for those three now. Nothing will _ever_ come between us.

"Today has been the best Father's Day ever! I love you, Isabella Cullen," I said kissing the top of my wife's head.

"As I love you, Edward," she whispered into my chest as we slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight related!**

**Okay, so...I decided to write another chapter of DADDYWARD and MOMELLA, enjoy and let me know what you think **

**Bella:**

Yesterday was a great day for Edward, he got to spend time with just him and the girls and I have to say that he got some great sex from me, I was a little sore downstairs. It took a lot of courage to put on that corset ensemble, carrying twins does things to your body that can't ever be put right. I managed to lose the baby weight but the stretch marks will be there forever, Edward says he likes them and he follows them with his fingers which is strange within itself but he's my husband and I adore him.

I first met Edward when I moved to Forks to live with my dad. I made the decision to leave Phoenix to give my mom some freedom, she was selfless when it came to me, everything she did... it was for me. Phil, her husband was a minor league baseball player and he travelled a lot and I knew my mom wanted to travel with him but she stayed home with me. I figured that if I moved to Forks with my dad then my mom would get to do what she wanted and I could spend some quality time with Charlie. I only saw him for two weeks in the summer and it just wasn't enough, I felt like we didn't really know each other anymore and I wanted to reconnect with my father.

I realise now that it was the best decision I'd ever made, because it led me to Edward.

The moment my eyes met his I fell in love but I never thought I'd have a chance with him. He was the popular guy in school-the quarterback. All the girls wanted him and all the girls were prettier than me, I was sure he would have been with the head cheerleader Lauren Mallory but he wasn't interested in her or the rest of them. He started showing interest in me the first day but I wasn't buying it, I thought he was doing it for a bet. I thought that James, Mike and the rest of the football team had put him up to asking me out and then he would stand me up but I couldn't have been further from the truth.

Angela Webber a good friend of mine told me that she thought Edward was serious but I should make him work for it and I did... big time. After a couple of months of playing cat and mouse I couldn't resist him anymore and as much as I hated the idea of going to prom, I agreed to be his date. Prom turned out to be a good night as we were voted prom king and queen and we shared our first kiss. With that kiss I knew we would last the distance and I was right... ten years and counting.

We got married when we were twenty, it was a small ceremony with close friends and family. Edward was an only child just like me so we had our friends as bridesmaids and groomsmen. My dad gave me away, my mom and Phil flew in and Esme and Carlisle were there to welcome me into their family as their daughter in law. Tanya, the delusional whore-who went out with Edward twice before I even rocked up in Forks-turned up trying to cause trouble as always but I knew her game and she wasn't going to ruin my day. I knocked the bitch on her ass and made her leave quicktime, but other than that it was a really special day that I'll treasure forever.

Two years into our marriage, I became pregnant. We weren't planning on having children so I was a nervous wreck when I tried to tell Edward I was pregnant. He knew me so well that he guessed as to what had me so tongue-tied.

Then, we found out that there was not just one baby but two, I was floored when I saw our precious little babies growing inside me. When the twins came along it was the best and the worst day in my life. The best because Edward was by my side through it and we got to finally meet our daughters, but the worst because getting them out was a fucking challenge. There were complications here and there, the cord was around Alice's neck, causing her distress. Rose was just being stubborn, not wanting to come out but I managed to push through and deliver them both naturally with no pain relief after three days in labour. That was five years ago, time flies and they grow up so fast.

"Bella, you want pancakes?" My husband yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure." I yell back and finished ironing the clothes for today.

Walking through the house to the kitchen my nose was overwhelmed with the most delicious smell of my husband's cooking. He has got substantially better over the years, grilled cheese was a challenge for him a few years back. My girls were sat at the table drinking their hot chocolate and just chuntering between themselves. They are so damn cute.

"Can I have syrup on my pancakes?" I asked Edward, kissing his cheek.

He smiled at me. "My beautiful wife can have whatever her heart desires."

I gave him my sexy eyed look. "Well, I don't think what my heart desires is suitable for the breakfast table." I nip his butt, throw a wink his way and leave him hanging.

"How are my precious girls this morning?" I kiss both of my girls and take a seat at the table. I could feel Edward's eyes burning a hole through my head but I ignored him.

"I'm just fine mommy. Daddy makes the best hot choc milk." Alice said with her mouth still wrapped around her straw.

"He certainly does." I agreed.

"We are being good girls or daddy said we can't go play with Memmett and Jazper." Rose informed me. She can't pronounce their names properly yet but it's so adorable the way she says them.

"You're daddy is right. Emmett and Jasper have to be good for their mommy and daddy too." I tell them while I pour a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Memmett and Jazper are never good. Those boys are silly." Rose said giggling.

I arched an eyebrow at my very observant daughter. "All boys are silly, just like your daddy."

"Who? Me? No... daddy is not silly at all." We look at Edward who has put some squirty cream on his face as a mustache, pulling a stupid face.

The girls started laughing hysterically. "See mommy... silly daddy." Alice said through a rather loud giggle-snort.

Rose just rolled her eyes. I swear that child has got 'tude'.

"Pancakes are up." Edward shouted, while trying to lick the cream from his face.

I got up and went to help him plate up. He grabbed me and tried to wipe the cream over my face but I stuck my tongue out quickly and licked it all before he could get it on my face. I heard him growl... he is such a horndog.

* * *

><p>Edward and James have been best friends since school, they have a real bromance going on. James and Victoria were together when I arrived in Forks. We're all the same age and had our kids within a month of each other. James and Victoria have non-identical twin boys Emmett and Jasper and sometimes I wonder how they are even related never mind twins when they are the complete opposite of each other. Jasper is very laid back, has gorgeous strawberry blonde hair and he's slim and lean. Emmett is boisterous with light brown hair, I don't know how that happened when James is blonde and Victoria is like hot ginger. Emmett's body type is a lot broader than Jasper and he's taller but they both have stunning blue eyes.<p>

Victoria and I are the only people in Forks to have given birth to twins in the last hundred years. Grandma Swan said that it was a miracle because none of us had history of twins in our family, so she did some research. I never got to hear about what she found out, she passed away before I could and unfortunately she never got to meet Alice and Rose.

"I think they're having a better time than the kids." Victoria claimed, jerking her head towards our husbands.

I looked over at Edward and James who were having a race around the indoor play center, using it as an obstacle course as our kids were left to their own devices. "Do you think they'll ever grow up?"

"They are men Bella. I've never seen a man who doesn't act like a child at least four times a week." She chuckled.

"In my case it's four times a day, if he's not on all fours giving the girls a horse ride, he is dressed in feather boas with his face caked in my makeup." I smiled at the memories.

Victoria laughed again. "Well James' new thing at the moment is teaching the boys kung fu or some shit. He thinks he is like this super cool ninja but he just looks retarded and the boys just make fun of him. He takes it so seriously and that's what makes it so hilarious." She took a drink of her water. "Next time you come to ours I'll have him do it with them, you'll piss yourself laughing."

"Boy, I'd love to see that. Then when you're at ours I'm sure you'd love to see Edward in his tutu, pirouetting around the living room as pretty little ballerina." I belly laughed.

The things Edward did for the kids was amazing. He didn't care if he looked like an absolute twat, as long as his girls were happy then so was he.

"Mommy, Rosey keeps telling me off." Emmett complained to Vic.

"And why does she keep telling you off?" I asked him.

He looked down at his shoes. "Cause I said she looked pwretty but she told me I can't tell her that." His bottom lip stuck out.

Victoria and I shared a giggle. "That's a very nice thing to say sweetie." I told him.

"So I'm not in twouble?" He asked sniffling.

Victoria sat him on her knee. "No baby, you're not in trouble." She kissed the top of his head. "Now, how about you get your brother and the girls and go catch daddy and Edward?"

He ran off and rounded up the kids. We watched as the kids chased Edward and James, they all seemed to be happy so I just sat there watching them... I was content.

After a while Edward and James made their way over to the table we were sat at. Edward flopped down in the seat next to me. "Christ, I'm not getting any younger." He said and gave my thigh a squeeze.

"Amen to that dude." James added.

They were both panting, out of breath and slightly sweating.

"Where do those kids get all of their energy from? I could do with an afternoon nap." Edward asked.

"Anyone would think you two have just ran a marathon." Vic snorted.

"I feel like I've run five." James said before chugging down half a bottle of water. "You know Ed, we should turn one of the conference rooms at work into a gym."

"That's not a bad idea. I could do with getting fit again, I've done nothing since we left college and the football team behind." Edward admitted.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be another one of Edward and James ideas that will never be done. At work they hardly have time to wipe their asses never mind have a quick gym y both graduated from UW with a masters degree in computer science and systems. So they went into partnership and now run a successful software engineering company based in Port Angeles named 'E. J. Software'. It's all very techy and even though they played football all throughout high school and college they are such geeks.

We were all doing pretty good for ourselves. I was teaching kindergarten at Forks elementary school. I started working there a year ago when my girls started kindergarten, it was pot luck really that a position became available. I was freaking out about how I was going to be alone all day, no babies, no Edward. Angela called me up to inform me about the position, she's now married to Ben Cheney-the headmaster. I had an interview and Ben gave me the job. I loved working with kids it was so rewarding, seeing the children learn and grow in my class in preparation to move to first grade, we also have a lot of fun.

Victoria owns the only salon in Forks, she does everything there. Hair, nails, beauty treatments, you could even have a spray tan if you want. It was always busy because women like to feel good about themselves and the good ladies of Forks don't have to travel miles for that good feeling anymore.

We were all comfortable in life and we were all happy.

"You guys hungry?" James asked.

"Yeah, I could eat... you hungry?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I'll get the kids." I said and sauntered off to round them up.

That was easier said than than done. Rose and Alice were being stubborn, Jasper was refusing to move out of the ball pool and Emmett was already back at the table ready to go eat. I hollered for Edward to get the girls and I just marched into the ball pool, threw Jasper over my shoulder and carried him straight out to the car.

The joy of kids _and _other peoples kids!

* * *

><p>"Today was fun." Edward said as he took a seat next to me on the couch.<p>

He had bathed the girls and put them to bed.

"Yeah, if you call four hyper kids running riot in Mcdonalds fun." I answered un-enthusiastically. I was beat.

He laughed at me and pulled me onto his lap. "They'll be back at school soon and they'll be too tired when they get home to want to do anything."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to miss teaching them... they're growing up so fast. They're six in a few weeks, where did the time go?" I asked my husband sadly.

He tightened his embrace. "Yes they're growing up but these past six years have been the best years of my life. We've made memories that we'll cherish forever and we'll keep on making those memories until... they're old enough to go off to college and we can stay home _alone _and just fuck like rabbits." He guffawed.

I slapped his arm. "I'm serious Edward. Life is passing us by without us even knowing about it."

He smirked and it is never a good thing when he smirks. "Well then we better make the most of it." He pushed his hips upward and I could feel his erection on my ass.

"Jesus! How do you do that?" I asked, he can get a boner without even touching that trouser snake of his.

"Do what?" He knew what I meant.

"You know what."

"Does it bother you?" Obviously he is dumb.

I shift my position, reach my hand down the front of his sweats and grab it. "Not in the slightest." I started to rub his shaft.

He reached his hand up, under my hair and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling my head to his. "You drive me insane Bella." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

We were quick at getting rid of our night clothes and I was on my back on the floor as Edward's tongue expertly sucked and licked at my nipples. My nails dug gently into my husbands back and my body arched in an effort to get his mouth closer to me. He stopped and started to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses in between my cleavage and down the middle of my body. His tongue darted out and licked around my belly button before continuing down to the top of my pussy.

He sat back on his knees and pushed my legs apart so I was spread wide open for him. "You're so fucking gorgeous." He compliments me and dips his head between my thighs.

He starts by kissing along my slick, smooth folds and then his tongue finds my warm, wet hole and he tongue fucks me. My body has a mind of it's own and was writhing in all directions. I let out a loud moan when his mouth touched my clit for the first time, my eyes rolled back in their sockets and I was literally seeing stars. My husband always made me feel so good, I could never get bored with him.

"You always taste so sweet and delicious." Edward informed me, bringing his head out of my crotch.

I didn't have a chance to answer him because he picked me up from the floor, put me over his shoulder and started walking with me, smacking my ass.

"Put me down Edward, what are you doing?" I wailed.

He sat me down on the kitchen table. "Unlike you, I happen to think the breakfast table is more than suitable for this activity." He chuckled and pushed me back so I was laid flat out on my back.

I sat up on my elbows and watched him lick his luscious lips as he teasingly rubbed the head of his cock over my clit which made me hiss in frustration.

"Someone's impatient tonight." Edward said playfully, finally pushing that big cock of his deep inside the warmth of my pussy.

I saw the slight trembling of his hands and the little bumps appear on his naked skin. I loved the fact that after ten years he still had that reaction to the feeling of us connecting as one.

There was no better feeling in the world.

Edward made love to me, he worshiped my body, pleasing me in every way possible. He was loving and tender and made every movement last, every thrust was slow and sensual. He took his time, paying attention to my body and reacting to it. It felt as though we had made a whole new connection to one another and I think that I fell in love with him all over again.

It was so beautiful and perfect, it filled me with so much overwhelming emotion that a tear rolled down over my cheek. It was too much to comprehend, the way our bodies moved as if we were one and the way we both took each other over the edge at the same time... it was special. It redefined our relationship and our marriage, it was no longer gravity that held me to the planet... it was Edward, he was my true soulmate.

**Thanks for reading...please please leave me a review on what you think...and if I should carry on with it.**


End file.
